


I Love To Watch You

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the different things Robert loves watching Aaron say or do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayfieldmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayfieldmc/gifts).



> In 5 days it's the Birthday of the amazing and talented Marie, (Hayfieldmc) To celebrate her birthday and her friendship which means so much to me I've written this short fic. Each chapter is from Robert's Pov about how much he adores and loves the little things Aaron does.
> 
> Marie, this is for you. It's not your typical fic but Knowing how much you love Aaron I wanted to try something a little different and show how much Robert loves all the little things that makes Aaron who he is. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this Marie and everyone else who reads does as well.

**Dreamless state**

It’s 2 in the morning and I’m lying in a post sex state of bliss. These are the moments I enjoy most of all. The quiet that surrounds the room is only slightly broken by the subtle tones of Aaron snoring next to me. His chest rising and falling steadily along with the odd jumbled word here and there when he’s just drifting off to sleep. When I direct my attention his way the look on his face is one of complete relaxation. There’s no frown lines that crease his forehead, He’s not biting his lip or squinting his eyes. Aaron’s as still as can be lying by my side facing me with just a hint of a smile crossing his lips. This is what I like to call a dreamless state. Aaron is sleeping soundly and content, I live for these nights that are few and far between but when they come and I get the chance to witness them, It’s the highlight of my day, Seeing Aaron so peaceful and calm is a last happy sight before I myself close my eyes and fall to sleep.

**Drunken state**

After a hard day’s work and a night full of heavy drinking, I help Aaron slope into bed when he can’t physically put one foot in front of the other anymore. He’s talking gibberish and understanding him in his drunken state is a task in its own. I nod along and agree with what he’s saying if only to get him stripped and placed into bed quicker. I know from one look at him as soon as his head hits the pillow he’ll be out like a light until the next morning, but although he may not wake up till then it doesn’t stop the constant tossing and turning. When Aaron drinks, he talks and when he’s talked out he tries for sex only to get half naked and fall asleep on my chest drooling. After he’s fallen asleep and I’ve rolled him from my chest to his side of the bed making sure he’s lying on his side do I get into bed and lie down next to him. It only ever takes a few minutes in his drunken state for Aaron to kick the covers from his body and leave me cold as well as him, His arms flail at his sides and when he again goes to change his position he grunts and groans, punching the pillows as he does, this goes on throughout the night. I’ve never understood why it happens so much when he’s drunk all I know is when we wake the next morning I find him lying the opposite end with the duvet wrapped around himself and his feet lying on my chest. Waking Aaron up is an issue, especially with a hangover. I find a glass of cold water tipped over his head does the trick and failing that I position myself between his legs and he’s soon awake and fully alert.

**Nightmares**

Aaron bolts upright shaking the bed as he does and as soon as he does I know exactly what’s wrong with him. The noises he makes in his disturbed sleep and the calling out of my name is more than enough to verify Aaron was having a nightmare. He’s pale and clammy as well as sweating when I touch him, which always takes time and has to be done with caution. I soothe him in the best way I know how to by rubbing his back and talking to him about anything and everything just to get his mind off the terrible nightmares that haunt his sleep. He’s tucked into my side and after a while I feel his head grow heavy against my shoulder. We always stay this way on nights like this. I feel I need to protect him from whatever wakes him up in a state. I listen to his breathing even out and the light snores that I find adorable. After an hour or so when I’m certain he won’t wake up again, I reach for his hand and entwine it with my own just to let him know that I’m there should he wake up again, but he hardly ever does and when the next day comes we’re still always in that same position that we eventually fell asleep in.

**Clingy**

Every now and again Aaron likes to grip on for dear life, whether it be holding hands under the duvet with a light squeeze here and there. Or pressed against my body with his arm thrown over my stomach, He finds different ways to keep us connected throughout the night, It makes him clingy and slightly needy and not all at what Aaron Livesy portrays himself to be but as much as I moan and feign annoyance at the constant attachment it never really bothers me in the slightest. I enjoy the closeness and having his warm body next to mine. Hearing him breathe in my ear and feeling his stubble against my neck always makes me smile, On the rare nights like this Aaron always initiates it. He’s still always the first to fall asleep and as usual, I find myself watching him intently, When I change position and we somehow get disconnected in the night, it’s never long before I feel a hand around my waist or his chest flush against my back. If we sleep nose to nose, he drifts off with his hand cupping my neck. We wake up the next morning skin to skin and almost sweating from the closeness of our bodies during the night. Aaron somehow loses the romantic state he was in the previous night and it’s often replaced with a scowl and a mood. He hates to admit it, but I know he feels embarrassed at how clingy he can be and winding him up is always a pleasure. Until he forgets and that rare night comes around again giving us both a night of nothing but enjoying each other.


	2. Talking

**To Me**

We’re sitting in the pub after a day full of nothing but pure unadulterated sex. Aaron’s just come back from the bar with our drinks and he’s looking at me as he slides in the seat opposite. When he opens his mouth to speak it’s with a smile aimed my way and I can instantly tell he’s in a cheeky mood. Asking me about this and that and leaning in every now and again to whisper inappropriate things in my ear which makes me chuckle. When we’re like this and in a world of our own Aaron’s the only person I focus my attention on he keeps my attention so easily with just a simple word. His smile lights up his face and the corners of his mouth turn up into a grin. When he talks about me to me, I see the glint in his eyes and the bite of his lip to try and keep the smile from appearing on his face. When he loses control and bursts into a fit of laughter nothing or nobody, not even me can control him. I love the sound of his laugh and the way my name rolls off his tongue. And when he keeps eye contact until his gaze finds my lips and he moves to close the gap connecting our lips together. Aaron talking to me never gets old. I could listen to the sound of his gruffly voice for the rest of my life and never get bored.

** For me **

On the odd occasion my voice fails me which everyone knows is extremely rare, Aaron steps in and finishes my sentences, whether it be for something I have no idea about or a topic I’ve lost interest in he never leaves me hanging for too long. The hand on the small of my back lets me know he’s got control of the situation. If someone disses him or very usually me, it’s like his ears prick up and he knows something is being said about one of us and he doesn’t like it. It’s like he’s got a sixth sense about these things he won’t have a bad word said about me and vice versa. But Aaron always has the last word, if it be to finish a conversation or put the final nail in the coffin and put the topic to bed, he’ll always be the one to shut people down and he never fails, when talking for me Aaron is more than capable. When my sharp tongue lands me in trouble Aaron will be the one to dig me out of the hole I’ve buried myself in. A quick change of the subject or sometimes a comment, just as bad as mine to deflect the attention, failing that telling a joke or moving away from the situation usually works.

** About Me **

We’re very tuned in to each other and it’s pretty obvious to everyone around us. We don’t even need to be in speaking distance to know what the other one is talking about. Just from the look on Aaron’s face and the way he tilts his head to look at me tells me one thing, He’s talking about me and probably making fun of me. There’s a few types of ways I know this. If he’s talking about me to someone who dislikes or barely tolerates me, Aaron’s usually got a frown on his face and he's half standing still half moving around on the spot. When he talks to my family, there’s always a smile present, His shoulders are relaxed and he stands with his hands secured in his pockets listening intently and talking calmly. On the chance Aaron talks about me to someone like his mum or Paddy, He’s tense and his body language speaks volumes. His shoulders are hunched and he’s ready for the slightest insult that may be thrown my way. He’s always biting that lip of his. In anyway he talks about me it always give me a sure sign that I’m on his mind and he doesn’t care what other people think of me as long as he can talk he’ll try he damndest to make them listen.

** In General **

He could be at home watching the TV and mutter about something to do with the program he’s watching or in the pub joining a random conversation at the bar while waiting for his pint. He could even be talking to Adam about some scrap deal they’d just secured and how they plan to celebrate their growing successful business. It doesn’t matter where or how it happens, Aaron’s voice is unique, the way he talks is intriguing, especially the things he comes up with. He’s annoyingly got an answer for everything. First thing in the morning, it’s gravelly and hoarse. Last thing at night, it’s deep and almost seductive, like during sex when he begging and pleading as he screams for release. The man can talk when he wants to, When he’s not in a grumpy mood or you haven’t done something to annoy or upset him Aaron will talk for hours on end in particular when he’s drunk. He’ll make no sense and half the time its a struggle on my end to keep the conversation flowing but he always does it without fault. Aaron will talk about subjects that range from the weather outside to what sexual position is his favorite. Although that usually only happens with me he still goes into great detail about it and it usually ends with him acting out what he’s just been talking about.


	3. Smiling

**Before, During & After sex**

When we lye together in bed and Aaron’s got that look in his eyes that tells me one thing and one thing only I know what he wants because it's what we always both want. He has a smile that often wrinkles the corners of his eyes slightly and makes him bite his lip in wonder. It’s not a huge grin with teeth, but more of a sultry kind of seductive half smile my way. It’s a sight that makes my heart skip a beat and always leaves me catching my breath. He always knows what a simple smile does to me and it always guaranteed in Aaron getting what he wants. During sex his face tells a rather different story. He never loses the lip biting if anything it’s only increased with the pleasure and the small grin that etches itself across Aaron’s lips is one of pure bliss until the throws of orgasm take over his body and he thrashes his head backwards with a satisfied smile that tells me im achieving what I set out to, The smile during sex is hardly ever present but when it is I find myself staring a little longer than I should at the beauty, the contours of Aaron’s face change for seconds at the most and then as quickly as the smile appeared it’s gone again and replaced with a tired, sated smile that stays on his face until well after he’s fallen asleep. It’s one of my all time favorite smiles of his and looking at it makes sex even better with him if that’s at all possible.

**When he’s right about something**

Whether it be an argument or a slight disagreement about something so small it’s not worth even talking about Aaron seems to get that glint in his eye and that damn smile that annoys and turns me on all at the same time. It’s one of cockiness and the confidence I see with it is enough to make even me smile along with him. When he’s right and I’m wrong, he’ll smile about it for days on end. A smile that only Aaron could pull off appears on his face and stays stuck there until he forgets why he’s even smiling in the first place. It’s a wide grin at first and a chuckle to go along with it, A raised eyebrow sometimes get’s thrown in for good measure. Aaron loves being right mainly because he knows I can't stand being wrong, He’ll smile in my face and although it always ends up with me admitting defeat and the grin get’s cheesier I never mind because Aaron smiling is something I live for the way his face lights up and gives him the look of truly being happy is something I adore witnessing.

**When he’s joking around with Adam**

When Aaron’s sat in the pub with Adam, or at the scrap yard joking around, he’s always got that distinct smile on his face, One that speaks a thousand words without having to vocalise a single thing. Adam only has to be in close proximity to Aaron to see The cute grin it starts with. It’s somewhat shy and reserved. Watching his smile develop and turn into a full blown beam from ear to ear that dimples his cheeks and screws up his nose slightly is incredible to watch. It’s when he lets everything go and just enjoys the moment with nothing but happiness. In these moments Aaron’s able to make fun out of himself and completely relax. I find that he can only ever really do that with Adam, They both share a connection that’s unbreakable. Aaron’s smile whenever Adam is near is infectious, No matter what he’s always got a smile for his best mate almost like he’s reserved one for Adam and only Adam. I can't be jealous of that like I used to be. Aaron may save a smile for his best mate and platonic love of his life, but the one he gives me when we’re alone is full of love and admiration, Aaron makes me feel like I'm the only one in the world when he flashes a smile at me, It’s what lights his face up with passion and in return it never fails to make a smile appear across my face as well.

**Nervous smile/laughter**

Aaron doesn’t do nerves not in front of people anyway. He puts on the macho tough man exterior, but in private and behind closed doors when Aaron does for some reason or another get nervous its adorable to watch. It doesn’t happen very often so when it does it’s mostly for stupid, pointless reasons, Whether it be news he’s waiting on or something beyond his control he has only one smile for it. The twitchy half grin and enough lip biting to draw blood. He’s not naturally a nervous kind of person and he deals with it privately while bottling everything up. But it’s not that difficult to tell when something’s on his mind and he’s anxious about something. He paces the room repeatedly with his hands stuffed safely in his pockets or he goes quiet and you see his mind work overtime. In these moments, it’s a hushed chuckle which ends with a simple 2 second smile at the most that hardly raises his cheeks and then he’s back to the moody look that regardless of the scowl plastered across his face suits him oh so well. Aaron Livesy has only a few smiles to his name but they all have one thing in common and achieve the same thing. He can make people smile and laugh effortlessly. Aaron’s body language when he’s in the midst of a smile is content and comfortable, almost un- Aaron like in a way. Smiling a lot more would benefit him greatly, It’s a sight of pure beauty and I'm grateful I'm the one that gets to see it more than any other person does.


	4. Unravel beneath me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably know by now it's the birthday of the lovely Marie tomorrow!   
> I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far Marie and i hope everyone else has as well. 
> 
> Thank-you for the lovely comments and kudos they mean alot. :)

**A romantic night**

  
During a night of romance that always leads to the bedroom Aaron takes his time and teases in a way. The glint in his eyes is enough for him to get what he wants. We remove clothes on our way up to the bedroom ripping at material and often buttons to shirts go flying everywhere leaving a scattered mess in our wake. We're tangled limbs and messy kisses until we're both completely naked and standing in front of one another, the hungry look in Aaron's eyes and the way he's standing with his chest puffed out tells me it's a night full of sex and lusting after each other. Before I know it, we're tangled together again and fighting for dominance as we fall in a heap onto the bed together. I pepper open mouthed kisses up The length of Aaron's body until we're face to face and he's leaning up to meet my lips. When he pulls away and throws his head back into the pillow, his body writhes as I begin to lower my mouth to his awaiting erection. The sounds he makes come from deep in his throat and vocalises in a primal need. The jerks of his body and the feel of his hands as I play with opening him up with my fingers is enough to cut short the preparation and thrust inside of him in one fell swoop. When I fill him completely and the uncomfortable sensation for him turns to pleasure that's the moment our eyes connect and I see a desperation pouring from him. After a few more skilled thrusts Aaron's moaning into the air and panting as he finds his release. It's a perfect picture to witness him come apart underneath me, one so meaningful I mentally take the imagine and commit it to memory before lying on top of him as he smiles and our breathing regulates again in time for round 2 of which will be the second of many.

** A quickie **

  
Whether it's in the kitchen as we pass each other with nothing but a towel wrapped round our waists or pushed up against the side of the pub because, well old habits die hard, it could be a quick hard fuck or a hot mouth to bring Aaron to orgasm but in any way it's done it's always done quickly. My mouth around Aaron's length, bringing him to full harness as he grips the nearest thing to him if only to keep him upright. His hands fisting my hair as the speed increases and I take him deeper until he moans my name in a low, throaty groan that practically makes me come without even touching myself. The shoving and gripping at each other is desperate and hungry like we need each other more than we need the air to breathe. It's always full of heat and passion, when it's like this it's guaranteed to be hard and fast, Rough and ready, Aaron lets me take control and I watch his facial expressions change rapidly. Along with the whispered words I mutter in his ear that leaves his eyes in wonder and his jeans even tighter, it's no wonder a quickie often gets turned into something more, but on the days it doesn't as long as Aaron's satisfied and he's got that post orgasm look of pleasure on his face in my book it's a job well done.

** Morning Sex **

  
I watch Aaron as he stirs in his sleep before eventually opening his eyes and seeing the purest of blues in the morning light. His eyes sparkle and he smiles a shy grin before turning his body to face me. I’ve only got to lower my hand beneath the duvet to find he’s already hard and has been for some time. I hear a low, raspy moan in reply as my hand palms at his erection. I climb on top of him and pull the covers back to reveal Aaron’s toned body lying beneath me. Kissing from his collarbone downwards I witness the adorable sleepy state he’s still in as I settle myself between his legs and begin stroking with long, slow movements gaining appreciation in the form of breathy muttering as Aaron’s eyes roll back in his head, When he can take no more and forces my mouth downwards it never takes long till he’s crying out in pleasure and coming down my throat. After a minute or so and the thrills of orgasm start to subside Aaron flips me over and repeats my actions before we later end up in the shower with him shoved against the wall and panting loudly as I again make him scream my name and collapse against my body with a sigh and a content grin.


	5. Tell you i love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Marie! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic.  
> Thank-you to everyone else that took the time to read as well. :)

**On the way out of the door**

In the mornings when we both leave for work Aaron's usually always the first to leave. It's kind of become a routine, we play out with each other. I'll make the coffee while Aaron gets ready for work in peace. If we both got dressed at the same time I know we'd never leave the house on time if at all. It's hard work keeping my hands off him when we wake up each morning, it's normally taken care of by us Showering together and a quickie under the hot water, if we are running late and things don't go as they should Aaron's moody and trying to even make conversation with him is never easy let alone a good idea. On the average morning when we're both ready and we've had our fix of caffeine to start the day Aaron makes for the door and I follow behind him to say goodbye by shoving him against the wall as a smile crosses his lips and I invade his mouth in a deep passionate kiss, we're both reluctant to pull away and leave each other but when we know we have to Aaron gives me one final look with a sparkle in his eye, the last words he hears as he heads out the door each morning are always “I love you.” It lights his face up when I vocalise them and for me watching his facial features change is more than satisfaction enough.

**After an argument**

Aaron ignores me after a full blown argument and getting him to talk is like getting blood from a stone. I wouldn’t go as far to say he pouts but that’s what it comes across like. Aaron always feels the need to win the argument even if he’s in the wrong and he knows it, He’ll carry on just to save face and in the process make himself look like an idiot, not that he’ll ever admit it but he knows when he’s taken things too far. I find myself having to be the one to apologize whether it's my fault or not. I can't handle Aaron not talking to me or even acknowledging me as well as the constant sulking over something that probably wasn’t worth vocalising in the first place. I tell him I'm sorry and edge cautiously closer to wrap my arms around their rightful place of his waist before nuzzling his neck as I start to feel him loosen up. Whether it’s a simple “I love you” and a quick kiss on the lips or a more heavy approach like cuddling him and scattering open mouthed kisses across his neck. It doesn’t matter how I do it, I always see the change in his temper and the tenseness slip away gradually before a delicate smile presents itself. When I witness that and the atmosphere between us settles down I breathe a huge sigh of relief that the arguments over. As much as I know otherwise Aaron still believes he’s in the right, but as long as he’s talking to me again he can believe what he likes.

**Last thing at night**

We roll into bed and before too long our hands are all over each other. We talk about anything that comes to mind and I listen as Aaron tells me what his day consisted of. After i've heard the ins and outs of how Adam is this and that we change the topic and I can see the cogs turning in Aaron’s head. On the nights he’s overthinking or is just simply not in any kind of mood to talk I try a different approach and climb on top of him and straddle his waist. Aaron will hardly ever resist, despite how tired he is or what kind of mood he’s in. I watch as his face relaxes and his body eases before once again doing what comes natural to us and something we both find extremely satisfying. We eventually say Goodnight and Aaron leans over and his lips meet mine before pulling back and we tell each other “I love you.” On the nights Aaron says it first its inevitable that I’ll close my eyes with a huge grin plastered on my face. Its crazy what three little words can make you feel, both giving and receiving them is something so natural and heartwarming. “I love you” means the world and even more than that each time Aaron says it to me.

Aaron Livesy is and always will be the best thing to ever happen to me. I never thought I could need or want someone so much. We just go together and fit perfectly. Without Aaron my life would be so empty it doesn't bare thinking about. I thank my lucky stars that Aaron came into my life. To live each day with him and experience each first is the most amazing feeling in the world.

It just goes to show love conquers all. Aaron’s my future, he’s the love of my life and he’s my soulmate. In the end, it’s just as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out Marie's blog on Tumblr you won't regret it. She's amazing and so is her blog.  
> Marie's is: (Hayfieldmc.tumblr.com)  
> Mine is: (Missme033.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
